


A Puppy

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Christopher wants a puppy.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy

Ella and Kit had come to the decision of not getting a dog together. They knew that there was enough to deal with in the castle as it was and that a dog would be just a distraction for everything. But Prince Christopher was now absolutely determined to get one. 

He would ambush both of his parents anywhere they went, grabbing Kit by the leg, tugging at Ella's sleeve. He even came up with a list of reasons why he should have a dog, and seven of those reasons were because he wanted one. He was not very good at arguments, but he was very determined to win this fight. 

And as it so happened, his birthday was coming up. He knew what he wanted and as his parents tried to ask him if he'd like anything else, he simply said no. He wanted what he wanted and if he would not have it, he'd have nothing at all.

"He is this spoiled because of you," Ella said to Kit in amusement as they were lying in bed, discussing this. "You've spoiled him!"

"I can't help it," Kit groaned, burying his face in a pillow. "My father spoiled me, too, but I didn't need a puppy."

"Well, I'm sure you got something else. Like your own horse," Ella looked at Kit with a smile. "Why don't we just get him the puppy?" No, it was not a good idea to give into his request, but it was just this once, and a puppy would bring even more light and joy into the castle. And Ella liked that idea. Surely it could not be so very bad, right? She stroked Kit's hair as she though about it. 

"It'd make him play outside more, I suppose," she said, looking at Kit's head, which was still pressed against the pillow. "Kit?"

"Fine," Kit let out a grunt, turning to look at his wife. "But you are the one giving in now," he smirked.  
"I am," Ella admitted as she leaned down to kiss his lips. "But just think of the expression on his face when he finds out."

And so, on Christopher's birthday, Ella and Kit brought in the most adorable, little puppy, and the delighted shout that Christopher let out was the most adorable thing ever. His parents watched happily as Christopher ran to greet the puppy, taking it into his arms and hugging it tight.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully, looking at his parents. "Thank you!"

"What are you going to name him?" Ella asked curiously.

"Dog," Christopher said it as if it was obvious. Well, he was only four.

"Dog?" Kit raised his eyebrows.

"He is a dog," Christopher said in determination as he took the puppy onto the middle of the room where he was keeping the rest of his gifts.

Kit turned to look at Ella with an amused smile. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't name my horse 'horse'."

"Sure you didn't," Ella smirked as she kissed his cheek, watching as their child enjoyed his new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamest title ever, but what can you do? :P


End file.
